Together Again
by Sakura-luv-Syaoran
Summary: Uh...just read and you will see! More of "Look at Keroberos" soon!


~*Together Again*~

~*Together Again*~

By: Sakura-luv-Syaoran

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.

Sakura Kinomoto stares out of her bedroom window. She is thinking about Syaoran Li. Even her guardian knows that so he stayed inside of his "bedroom." He knows to stay for couple minutes sometimes hours, he just his mistress to think in peace.

"Syaoran, when you are coming back?" Sakura thought as she looks outside its raining. "This is the same weather when you left me in Tomoeda while you have to go back to Hong Kong."

~Flashback~

"Syaoran, you are so quiet today." Sakura said to her friend with brown eyes and brown hair. "My mother had asked me to return to Hong Kong, Sakura." Syaoran replied. Sakura eyes begin to fill with tears. "Sakura! Don't cry here." Syaoran said, jumping up after seeming his cherry blossom cry and handing her his green handkerchief. "You know I can't stand you cry." "Then when are you going back?" Sakura asks, quietly as she took his handkerchief that he had offer her. "Soon, but remember Sakura. I love you and I will do anything to get back to you." Syaoran said as he took her in his strong arms to comfort her. "I love you too Syaoran." Sakura whispers as she cry some more, on the shoulder of her love one. "No one will make me love someone else." Syaoran's eyes also begin to fill with tears but he was able to keep them back from letting Sakura sees him like this. "Thank you, Sakura." Syaoran whispers.

~*~*~*~*~

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried as she runs into the airport before Syaoran can get into the crowed and aboard his plane. "Sakura…"Syaoran said as he stands there and watches his cherry blossom runs up to him. Then she threw her arms around him. Syaoran holds her tightly. They stay like that until they heard the last warning before Syaoran's plane to take off. Syaoran leaned over to kiss Sakura goodbye. "Sayonara Syaoran." Sakura said. "Sayonara Sakura." Syaoran said to his love and headed for his plane. Sakura stayed in the airport until Syaoran's plane took off and disappear from her view. She cried as she senses Syaoran's green aura farther and farther away from Tomoeda, Japan…

~End Flashback~

"Syaoran, come back soon." Sakura thought before Sakura's father, Fujitaka called Sakura for dinner. Sakura slowly headed downstairs thinking about Syaoran. "Don't forget me." She thought before reaching the kitchen. Fujitaka watches his daughter sits down and eats her dinner slowly. "She is going through what I went through when I lost Nadeshiko." Fujitaka thought as he slowly begin to eat his dinner. "Daddy, will I get over it?" Sakura asks quietly. "Of course, Sakura." Fujitaka replied. "Okay." Sakura said and said no more. Fujitaka watches Sakura finishes her dinner and left. "Those are the first words she said after four years." Fujitaka thought as he cleans up the kitchen. "Hey." Touya, Sakura's older brother said to his father. "Hey Touya. Sakura spoke today. Not much though, it's a start." Fukitaka told his son. "Yeah, that gaki really left Sakura in pain." Touya replied while getting a drink from the fridge. 

~*~Next day~*~

Sakura walked to school by herself, lost in her thoughts again. Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hirragizwa are walking behind her. Sakura no longer bother to wait for her friends. "Eriol, Sakura's father called me and he told me that Sakura spoke yesterday at dinner." Tomoyo said to her boyfriend. "Tomoyo, that is a relieve." Eriol replied as he pushes his glasses higher. Tomoyo looks no different expect she stopped carrying her video camera because there is nothing to film. Eriol looks no different. None of them change much as Sakura.

~*~*~*~*~

The teacher looks at Sakura who had not volunteering for any answers for many years and she quitted cheerleading. "No is no need for me to cheer while my friend is in another country." Sakura said to her then she quit. "Syaoran, you better come back soon or I am going to get you." Tomoyo thought as she watches her friend staring out the window.

~*~In Hong Kong~*~

"Mother, can I return to Tomoeda?" Syaoran asks his mother for the millionth time in that same year. "I came back to do what I left off." "Xiao Lang, you stayed in Japan for six years and you should stay here for six years or you stay here forever." Yelan said to her son. "Aunt Yelan, I think Syaoran should return to Japan." Meling spoke up. "I also believe that we should cancel the engagement." "What do you mean, sweetheart?" Meling's mother asks. "Syaoran loves someone else and I want my friends to be happy." Meling replied. "Syaoran loves a special person that you can't find anywhere else because there is only one of them." "Who is she?" Yelan asks. "She is very special. Ask Xiao Lang." Meling replied. "Xiao Lang?" Yelan asks. "Mother, she is the Clow Mistress. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran choke the answer out because he can never talk about this with anyone else, just Meling. "The Clow Mistress?" Yelan repeated. "Oh, Xiao Lang, if you told me earlier, I would send you back to Tomoeda to be with the Clow Mistress. You have finished what is needed to be finished. Go back to the Clow Mistress." Yelan replied. "Really Mother?" Syaoran asks his mother with hope. "Yes. Get packing. You are leaving in two days." Yelan replied with a smile. "Xie xie mother!" Syaoran said, happily as he ran to his room.

~*~In Tomoeda-Three days later~*~

Sakura woke up in her half pink and half green room. "Hoe? Syaoran's aura is so close." Sakura thought as she changes out of her green PJ that Syaoran had given her. "Morning Sakura." Fujitaka greeted her like every morning but did not expect to receive a replied but today is different. "Morning!" Sakura said cheerfully. Fujitaka looks at his daughter with tears in his eyes. "You answered." Fujitaka whispered. "Yes. I got a wonderful dream to cheer me up. I don't think I will be like this again, father." Sakura replied, hugging her father. "Sakura…" Fujitaka said, softly as he hugs his daughter the first time in four years.

~*~*~*~*~

"Morning!" Sakura greeted Tomoyo and Eriol. "Morning Sakura." Eriol replied. "Sakura? You seem to be very happy." Sakura giggles after seeming Eriol's face. "Sakura-chan! You talked!" Tomoyo cried. Sakura giggles again. "Surprised?" Sakura said while giggling. The teacher has been watching the three friends and smiles.

~*~*~*~*~

"Class, we have a new student. He is from Hong Kong." The teacher said while smiling at Sakura. Sakura smiles back at her teacher. "Please, welcome Li Syaoran." The teacher continued. Sakura smiles even bigger as she watches Syaoran walking toward the classroom. "It is nice to come back to Tomoeda." Syaoran said. "Can you say something in Chinese, I always had wondered what does Chinese sound like." The teacher said while couple of the students giggles. "Okay." Syaoran replied but does not know what to say in front of everyone. "Say your name." The teacher suggests. "My Chinese name is Li Xiao Lang." Syaoran said. "For Chinese people, their last name goes first." Tomoyo look at Sakura then at Eriol. "Sakura, you know about this?" Eriol whispers to Sakura. "Nope! But I sensed his aura this morning." Sakura whispers back. Eriol shake his head and pay attention in class.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Sakura." Syaoran said to Sakura at lunchtime. "Hey Syaoran." Sakura replied. "I sensed your aura but Eriol did not." "Sakura, I purposely did not let Eriol sense my aura, just you." Syaoran replied. Sakura did the same thing she did before Syaoran went back to Hong Kong. Syaoran smiles as he watches his cherry blossom cry in happiness. "I missed you." Sakura whispers. "I miss you too. The only reason I came back because I told my mother I love the Clow Mistress." Syaoran explain to Sakura. "And guess what?" "Nani?" Sakura said to Syaoran while looking into his brown eyes. "Meling helped me. She called off our engagement." "Hoe?" Sakura said, then smiles. "You should be happy." "Ying Hua, I am happy and lucky." Syaoran replied.Sakura smiles even bigger.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hi daddy!" Sakura called to her father as she walks into her home with Syaoran. "Hello Sakura." Fujitaka greeted back at Sakura. Then he saw Syaoran. "Hello Syaoran." "Hello, Mr. Kinomoto." (A/N: How does Japanese people greet someone who is older than they are?") "We are going out with Tomoyo! Sayonara!" Sakura called to her father after she drops her things in her bedroom, same with Syaoran. "Have fun!" Fujitaka called back.

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are walking around Tomoeda. "Oh no!" Tomoyo cried as they reach the mall for Tomoyo to get something for her mother. "Nani?" Sakura asks her friend. "I forgot my camera! Now Sakura is talking, there is going to be a wonderful thing to film! I could have call it 'Sakura and Syaoran Reunion'" Tomoyo cried! Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol sweatdrops as Tomoyo looks sad. "Tomoyo, there will be other things for you to film. After all, I am staying here, but I have to go back to Hong Kong to visit once in a while." Syaoran told his friends. "Really?" Sakura asks Syaoran with tears of joy coming down her face. "Really. I am staying…forever." Syaoran replied as he wipes Sakura's tears away from her eyes with the same handkerchief he had offer her four years ago. Sakura smiles as they walked into the shop where a package is for Tomoyo's mother.

~*~Three years later~*~

Sakura and Syaoran are now married with a son. They are living in Hong Kong because Syaoran said he has to lead the Li Clan. So Yelan had agreed to let the Card Captors to get married and stay in Hong Kong. Sakura and Syaoran are very happy. But Sakura is a little disappointed that her family and her friends are in Tomoeda. She is getting used to it.The Sakura Book is very safe with the Li clan. Of course, only Sakura can uses the cards, but Yelan wants to keep it safe and Sakura can go get it any time she wants. For Syaoran, it is only once in a while he can use the cards, but he does not really care. After all, Sakura is his wife now, not his girlfriend. 

Translation:

  1. Xie xie= thank you in Chinese-Mandarin
  2. Nani=what
  3. Hoe=Sakura's favorite word. It means "huh?"
  4. Sayonara-Good bye
  5. Tomoeda=same place as Reedington in Japanese.
  6. Xiao Lang=Syaoran's Chinese name
  7. Ying Hua= Cherry Blossom in Chinese-Mandarin


End file.
